1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to measurement devices. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to portable devices for measuring the level or volume of fluid within a tank.
2. Related Art
Measuring the level of fluid in a tank may help a company keep track of its inventory, such as a petroleum company tracking its supply of oil. Typically, measurements of the fluid level must be performed manually by inserting a mechanical or electrical device, such as an elongated measuring probe, within the tank to determine a level of fluid within the tank. Because the tanks are very large, such measuring devices utilizing probes are cumbersome to use. Removal of the probe often results in oil or other fluids in the tank being transported with the user of the probe (e.g., on the user's clothing or person). Additionally, these measuring devices are usually permanently installed on the tank.
A company may store or transport its inventory in a variety of sizes and types of tanks. For example, a company may own above-ground tanks, in-ground tanks, tanker trucks, and the like. In addition, the tanks may be located in different areas. Therefore, differently-sized mechanical tools and electrical measuring devices may be needed for differently-sized tanks.